Voices
by Chikyu No Ojo
Summary: Inspired by a fellow writer I stumbled upon and a lot of twisted Halloween vibes floating in my weird little mind. Naruto tries to stop the voices tormenting his mind.


Why must they haunt him?

The sounds of the dead tormented him body and soul time and time again. Screaming tortuous wails, it was to the point he now knew what hell must be like.

He could see them as well, only in his dreams. They cursed at him and scratched at his body, wanting to rip him apart for crimes he had not commited, yet blamed for all the same throughout his life, was this his destiny to die tortured and in pain for eternity?

In the waking hours, he was ignored. Was it worse to be ignored and feared or jeered and haunted? He would never know but it tormented him none the less, each a torture within itself worse than anything he could have done to these people.

Why? Why must he endure this? Paying for the sins of the creature within him, screaming, crying, begging for someone to save him while holding it all inside, pretending with wide eyed smiles and false laughter. He wanted to die.

He wanted the screaming and scratching, hating and fearing, all of it, to just end. He would welcome the slice of a kunai through his heart, or a stray punch to smash his windpipe and allow him the sweet bliss of suffocating to death. It was why he risked so much in each mission, throwing himself into battle, trying to 'be the hero' while simultaniously wishing to die.

It was his fault, that man he never knew who he had always called father, he was the source of his torture, the creature inside him ostracizing him from the rest of the world, it was him more than anyone that he blamed for his dreadful situation. If he could he would rip his father's body from the grave and rip him to pieces, that's the least of what he deserved for this!

He wasn't so alone. He met another, another boy with a curse much like his, tortured by the souls of the dead, but this boy was different, he HAD sinned, he had killed many many times, and seemed so at ease compared to he, was this the key to calmness? To making the voices stop?

He needed to test this. Quietly, he made his choice, the girl he always loved but would never be with. He waited until they were alone in the forest, her short strawberry hair floating around her face highlighting her beauty. He tightened his fists, the handle of a kunai gripped tightly in his fingers. Silently he stepped up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist as if to hug his 'friend'. "I love you Sakura" He said softly before plunging his blade deep into her stomach, her scream of pain and shock muffled as he covered her mouth. He jammed the blade next into her throat and she went limp in his arms, it was done.

He felt a rush of power as he sensed her chakra fading away, it was amazing, the voices were quiet! He smiled, blood splattered on his face leaving his expression crazed and insane. He dropped the kunai, laughing in a twisted sort of joy at the silence in his broken mind, deciding immediately, he needed to kill again. Next was Ino, the blonde headed pig who always mocked him just as much as Sakura. That had been messy, she was such a screamer! He'd almost been found out if he hadn't gotten so good at hiding his chakra, but he'd managed to hide her body well, in the bottom of a lake.

The sweetly silent times between kills were getting shorter, he was beginning to kill more often, becoming sloppy. Choji had been simple, grinding up glass in a couple hamburgers and he ended up dead within hours from internal bleeding. But Shikamaru, that had ended badly...He fought too much, even managed to escape after receiving some major damage before he finally died in the middle of town.

They were on his tail, they suspected him of course before anyone, even though they were right this infuriated him, how could the continue to blame him for everything! His head ached, the screams never stopped anymore, not even for more than an instant even with the most satisfying kills, he couldn't stand it any longer!

He took up his blade, the precious kunai he'd used to slay his only love, and sauntered out into the streets, making his way to the hokages office without a care in the world, he would finally end his suffering, by killing the one person who kept the voices alive and screaming. People stared, his clothes caked with blood from recent kills it was clear what he had been doing, why he'd been so distant. He arrived, climbing to the roof of the building he'd been in so many times before, a light smile crossing his face as people tried calling out for him to come back down, trying to convince him to give himself up.

But no, he had business to finish. There was a puff of smoke behind him and he turned, staring into the eyes of the hokage herself. "Naruto you need to stop this" She ordered, unnerved by his smile. "But Granny-sama I need to make them stop." She frowned in confusion. "Make who stop Naruto?" He smiled, stepping towards her on the narrow ledge. "The voices, and I know who I need to kill to do it"

He lunged at her, his eyes alive with muderous intent, his blade poised to slice her head off. The hokage reacted before he could however, blocking his wrist and grabbing his neck with lightning speed, staring down at Naruto who could only laugh, his own blade plunged deep into his chest. Lady Tsunade gasped, grabbing at the blade trying to pull it from his chest so she could save the young and obviously demented child. Naruto could only laugh, coughing up fresh blood as he stepped back from her. "It stopped...They finally stopped!" He laughed again, his expression peaceful as he stepped back farther, and went tumbling over the edge.

"NARUTO!" Lady Tsunade cried out, staring out over the edge at Naruto's broken body down below, his features twisted into his signature trouble makers grin.

* * *

><p>I was trying to make a creepy little Halloween tale, scary enough? : )<p> 


End file.
